Someday it will be us together
by ChiPee21
Summary: Time skip so fast before you know it she was right in front of your eyes would you take her back? or let her slide just like wasted time you used to had


**Hello everyone! hope you like this one shot please bear with the errors you are going to encounter**

 **I do not own love live**

* * *

It is raining today as I made my way to a family restaurant own by my friends, I check my phone only to find several messages reminding me that I am late on my appointment I texted my friends saying I am walking my way to their restaurant and might arrived there late since finding a taxi is not an option as a result of the rain...

"how does it feel to be the most indemand actress this days"

as I pass to an appliances store I saw a famous talkshow which every famous celebrities has been guesting...

"overwhelm I never expected to make it where I am now..."I halted from my tracks I clearly know that voice, I looked at the huge TV display on the store while putting both of my hands on the window glass and watch her attentively curving her beautiful face on my memories...

"that's good... uhm Tsubasa san I've heard that you and Fujiwara Akiko san are dating is this true?"my heart stop hearing those words I literally become deaf and I almost walk away but thanks to my curiosity that won against me I had stayed..."yes we are..."and it only shatters my heart I know its been already a long time but every time I see her on TV or any commercial establishment, I just have this urged to just go to her and beg her to come back to me... as I watch her my phone began to ring ...

"hello"

 _"Honoka chan where are you nya?"_ I chuckle hearing the voice of my junior Rin on the other line it seems that she hasn't change all this time

 _"Honoka! You're the only one who isn't here, the awesome trio isn't complete without you!..."_ said a loud voice that belongs to my senior Nico...

 _"You mean baka trio right?..."_

 _"Hey! Maki chan is mean nya!_

 _"Tsundere!..."_ and the line was cut after Nico said that,I sigh with a smile it seems like even Nico and Maki hasn't really change too... infact both of them end up together, everyone is together while me, I am still here alone and single it was my decision not to reached her so its only natural for me to suffer and just watch her moving on from me and enjoying her life... Sigh... I wave off my lonely thoughts from my head and direct my sight to her again even on screen she has the most charismatic smile no wonder every celebrities wanted to date her regardless of sex..."Tsubasa chan... I miss you"I mutter before walking away

"What happen to Rin chan and Nico chan?..."I look at my other two friends in horror as they lay on the floor that seems unconcious... Hanayo is at Rin's side trying to wake the cat like girl up, on the other side Maki is standing looking at Nico while twirling her hair muttering words such as 'it is your fault after all' well her face betrayed her I can see some guilt in it...

"Oh they were just being hyper active again so I just calm them down" a voice that sounds like it belongs to a loving mother where in truth it was the opposite..."they really haven't change you see causing commotion here at the restaurant is very unacceptable..."I gulp in tension I am very thankful that I am late today after seeing the other members of the awesome trio (baka trio) laying on the floor. The terrifying figure came to my back and put both of her hands on my shoulders those loving touch with a hidden motive sends a shiver at my whole body..."I wonder if Honoka chan has been mature?" I wasn't but I hell need to act like one for me to survive

"Nozomi please let go of Honoka you're scaring her..."if this was 10 years ago I would find the tone of her voice stern but right now in my ears it sounds like it actually belong to an angel unlike the other

"Elicchi is no fun~"I gave Eli a gratitude for saving me but seeing her girlfriend Nozomi pouting in an instant her serious demeanor has disappeared and the gayness in her has appeared I can say that because they are practically making out in front of the forgotten me, how I wish Nico is concious now to stop them since I can't do that myself considering that I am scared to the punishment I am going to receive if I disturbed them and ruin their mood... thankfully another couple has arrived I thought that I am already save and has escape from awkwardness I didn't know that it was the opposite...

"Honoka!..."I knew that voice it belongs to death I mean my friend Umi, I look at her and saw how furious she is to me for the reason that I don't have any idea... sooner or later I might join Rin and Nico on the floor "didn't you volunteer to pick Kotori and I on our house!..." damn! I clearly forgot about that my car is currently unavailable so it never occur to me that I made that promise..."thanks to you Kotori and I are late!"Umi chan immediately run to me and tackle me on the ground the last thing I remember is Kotori chan trying to stop Umi chan...

After the commotion we now proceed to our reunion luckyly the three of us the awesome trio (baka trio) has survived without serious injury. Our group Muse has been trying to remain in contact all this years, we have been trying to atleast have a get together once a year but this would be the first time that we are going to be complete... we do some catching up to our lives apparently this family restaurant is is own by Nozomi and Eli, Rin is a P.E teacher while Hanayo runs her own pre school both are planning to get married this year, as expected Maki became a Doctor and Kotori became a fashion designer... Umi is now a lawyer I think it suits her but Nico?... well unexpectedly she didn't persue an idol career saying that it will not allow her to be with Maki which made the tomato tsundere blush, Nico became a lawyer too and miraculously manage to beat Umi in a case thank god the two of them are still close friends...I am happy that everyone is successful on their own field well so do I, I am now a world class chef and thanks to my job being at overseas I am the one whose always absent to our group reunion...

"So Honoka chan are you dating someone nya"I sigh of all questions they are going to asked me this one?... how funny

"well yeah... but it didn't work out"its the truth anyway Ive tried to be in a relationship but things didn't end well for me... I can say that I am the problem to those relations I can't stop comparing her to them, realizing that I haven't move on from her it came to me to decide not to go back to Japan for the reason of being afraid that we might actually cross our paths... hahaha I am such an idiot there's no way that it would happen considering how famous she is, she can no longer just nonchalantly walk on public right?..."but I am still trying to find the one..."who am I kidding she is the one, I just said that to make my friends believe that I am fine well I can see that they don't believe me good thing they didn't asked further...

Our reunion has come to an end everyone has agreed to do another gathering next week well except me... the reason I am here at Japan is because a huge and powerful company has requested me to be the head chef of an event they are going to have next week at first I was having a second thought to accept their offer but knowing that it wasn't wise to decline them I end up accepting it plus it will help me to boost my credibility in cooking. I can see that my friends are sad because of the news thanks to Nozomi who suggested to do it some other time when I am not busy the group has reluctantly agreed I was thankful for their consideration and promised to make it this time. We bid our goodbyes and all of them had gone home with their respective partners reminding me that I am all by myself again...

* * *

 _"Honoka~ honey wake up..."a playful yet angelic voice tried to wake me up on my deep slumber, I tried to open my eyes but sleepness took over me again..."there's no way that you're gonna wake up, don't you?..."after she said that I felt something wet yet tickling sensation on my cheek down to my neck, it really feels so warm and electrifying at the same time that it made me jolt on my bed..."_

 _"T-Tsuba...ssa chan?... what are you d-doing?"I stutter knowing that my face is in deep red..."did you just lick me on my face?..."_

 _"Hehe..."she gigle innocently it is the time like this that made me fall in love with her more..."you look so cute when you are sleeping I can't help myself anymore, sorry..."she apologizing didn't sound sincere at all but since I am so in love with her I end up accepting it..._

 _"Uhm... what are you doing here so early in the morning Tsubasa chan?..."I asked her curiously but all I get as an answer is her mishievous smile and her innocent facade..._

 _"Well your mother called me and asked me to take care of her clumsy daugther that's all..."damn it! my mom made me believe that she truly trust me, sigh well at least it was Tsubasa who will take care of me..."plus Yukiho is not here today, she told me that she will stay in Alisa's house..." for some reasons I can see some malice in her eyes while saying that, before I knew it she had already push me back to my bed making her on top..."Honey~ let's do some morning exercise, shall we?..." I was about to open my mouth to answer but Tsubasa chan had already pull me into an heated kiss making me whimper under her..._

 _"Tsu-basa channn..." I pull away from our kiss heated kiss while panting..."w-wait just give me a break..." she pulled away from me as if nothing happen_

 _"Sigh... I thought you being an idol will boost your stamina Honoka my love..." I thought so too... but damn! why do I have a low stamina everytime we make love, I actually envy Tsubasa for her high stamina... hai..."but still I really do like the way you feel..."she gave me a warm smile, god if this is a dream please don't let my alarm clock ruin everything_

 _suddenly everything around us goes dark I tried to call and look for Tsubasa but she is no where to be found... and it finally came back to me we no longer a thing... she already left me all alone... the space beggan to crumble around me, now I am transported to a familiar place... I wander around to looked for her but to my suprise I only found myself... why there are two of me here?... anyways the me in this dream looks like impatiently waiting for someone not too long another figure came it is Tsubasa..._

 _"Honoka honey sorry Im late..."Tsubasa said while trying ro regain her breath..."my fans won't leave me so as the paparazzi"I think I remember this scenario If I am correct then it wont..._

 _"That reasoning again!..."end in a good way...Tsubasa was shocked by my sudden outburst by the look of her face she must be scared..."I had enough of this Tsubasa!... if you wanted to dump me just do it already!..."please the me in the past stop it already..._

 _"N-no... Honoka honey that's not true..."Tsubasa tried to reach for me but I smash her hand away..."you know I can't do that to you... p-please I beg you... f-forgive me..."Tsubasa is now crying, now I feel horrible... that's right this was me during college this was the time when Tsubasa entered in entertainment industry and she immediately made it big while I?... I left the idol industry and persue my dream to become a professional chef..._

 _"Not true?... are you kidding me?, we no longer see each other often!... you're always busy with your projects!... you no longer have time for me!..."the me in this past grabbed Tsubasa on her shoulder and shake her roughly, I can see that she winced in pain but tried to endure it..."am I only garbage to you? that is only waiting for the right time to be thrown away!"_

 _"N-no... that's not true... please honey believe me..."Tsubasa put both of her hands on my cheeks while crying..."you know how it is in this industry, the higher ups has bigger plans for me, please don't be like this... please understand me more..."_

 _"Understand you more?... damn it Tsubasa!..."I suddenly pushed her away making her fall, the me in this scenario first look at Tsubasa in guilt but immediately change into an anger..."you know what?! Now I wonder how you made it so big in only a short span of time... tell me do you sleep with others! I don't know perhaps your boss?!... so that you could make it easily in this entertainment, maybe it's true you really do sell your body huh..."_

 _Tsubasa got on her knees and then looked at me with no emotions..."that's right...you are right" I am taken aback by her words, I know I said that because of the heat of the moment but I never thought she will confirm it right infront of my face..."I tell you what, they are good..."she gave me a smirk with looks that provoking me..."really good..."_

 _"The hell Tsubasa!..."_

 _"What?... you can't take it?..."I can no longer talk, I feel like I will definitely lose her this time and there's no way I can take back those words that I had said"Im tired of you Honoka"the way she call my name is different, it no longer has sweetness in it and been replaced by coldness"let's end it here... goodbye..."_

I woke up from that nightmare cold in sweat... I looked at the time and saw that it is only 3:00 am in the morning, I sigh and tried to sleep again but ever since that day I can no longer sleep the way I was before, everytime I close my eyes I can see her face looking at me with no emotions making my heart ache in pain...

* * *

I never expected that it is really a huge event at first I was really nervous but seeing the satisfying look of the guests makes me sigh in contentment... I am about to return to the kitchen when my line of sight spotted a familiar brunette together with a really beautiful woman,

 _crap! what is she doing here?..._

I almost forgot Tsubasa is a huge celebrity and also she came from a well known family so it is not impossible for her to be here... I know I should leave before she could see me but again thanks to my curiosity to the woman next to her I ended up observing them please don't mistake me as a stalker... anyways I wonder what's wrong with Tsubasa is she drunk already? her hands are already roaming in the girl's body, I clench my fist I can't believe she did that in front of these huge crowd of people I know they are hidden in the corner and people can't spot them easily but seriously that was really shameful I finally understand where Umi is coming from

"Sigh... come on Honoka you shouldn't be affected by this"

I mutter silently, I gave her one more glance before walking my way out to the garden trying to clear my thoughts but the image of her with another girl still linger in my mind, I sigh once again she is already in my reach but it feels like she is so far way... really I am so pathetic I stand up from where I am seated and was about to leave when a single sound prevented me from doing so...

"Mhm... Tsubasa~" my eyes widen from all places they are going to do that it is here in the garden, why not just get a room for themselves... my internal self is having a conflict

 _I need to leave..._

 _I have to leave..._

 _But I can't... why?_

I hide behind a post and observed them... my heart sunk seeing the shameful display infront of me... it was Tsubasa kissing the girl like a beast, she really is different like another person... my heart can no longer take it tears started to fall in my eyes and the first thing that came to me is to immediately leave to this place... I turn my back to them wiping my tears away I started to walk away from them when I suddenly step into a branch and interrupted them...

 _Damn it Honoka!_

"Stop right there!..."I heard Tsubasa yell at me I stop at my tracks with my back facing them..."who are you?... and what are you doing here?!..." I let out a long sigh there's no way I can run away from them, I heard the girl beside her mutter words with worries..."show us yourself!" I face her with the best glare I could muster

... Tsubasa widen her eyes ... what's wrong with her? she should act that she didn't know me, even the girl beside her looked at her curiously... sigh... for a well known actress she is too obvious...

"Sorry please forget that you saw me here... and Ill do the same..." I walk away from them without saying a word to her... I know I shouldn't feel this way towards her but what can I do?... I still do love her...

"God I am so pathetic..."

I immediately get to my car and leave the party as early as it should, my mind is in disorder I can't concentrate on my work and leave everything to my crew... today's event was rather tiring with the Tsubasa incident everything came back to me... I really need to clear my head it's been years since I last saw her and I won't let tonight's event to ruin my life... I open my car and was about to leave when someone called for my name...

"H-Honoka..."I turn around and saw Tsubasa with a nervous smile on her face, she really do change huh... she no longer have the proud aura she used to have... I tried my best to face her as casual as I could to let her see that I am no longer affected by her... if she already move on from me why shouldn't I do the same..."Im so g-glad to see you again..."is her voice shaking? well that is no longer my concern there is already someone out there who should do that..."how are you?... why are you leaving so early?..."I gave her a questioning look but she only laughed at me half heartedly

"Im not feeling well... I think I needed some rest..." hearing that Tsubasa's face turned into a worried look...

"Really?... are you okay?... do you have a cold?..."Tsubasa walk her way towards my direction and tried to reach for my fore head to check on my temperature... I instinctively move away from her hand and leave it hanging in the mid air..."d-do you need help?... can you drive?..."I wonder where is she going in this trying to make a conversation with me..."if you let me I ca-..."

"Its okay I can still manage... anyway I have to leave now..."I gave her one last look showing her that I am no longer the Honoka she used to know..."goodbye Tsubasa..."I turn my back on her and was about to ride on my car when I felt hands engulfing me on an embrace..."w-what the!..."

"Im so sorry!..."she shout while embracing me, not so long Ive heard her sobbing..."p-please Honoka go b-back to me..."

"Tsubasa!... let go of me!..."she pull me into a heated kiss... surprise by her actions I pushed her way too hard making her fall on the ground..."what were you thinking!..."I gave her a glare and she gave back a pleading look still crying..."sigh... you're drunk just don't bother me anymore I don't want anything to do with you" I open my car's door when I saw Tsubasa crawling at me franctically , she kneel before me hugging my knees

"N-no...noo!... Honoka honey please!"she is sobbing hard, I never saw her like this in my entire life... she no longer the Tsubasa that I know... I started to wonder what made her like this weak and fragile to the point of begging me to stay...I always thought that it was me who will beg her to return to me but this scenario really caught me of guard..."I-I.. don't care if you mess up with m-me... do what ever you like with me... just give me at least some of your time... please"Seeing her in misery made me realize something

I am not the only one hurt...

I am not the only one who suffered

And I am not the only one who want to get us back together... yes I wanted her back, it was my fault anyway my reckless action only resulted into this making both of us suffered... I am so done pretending to be tough... I hold her shoulder and brought her the same height as me... I wiped away her tears and gave her a tender smile...

"Im sorry your Honoka is being stupid again..."hearing my words made Tsubasa widen her eyes I brougth my hand to her face and she brought hers on top of mine... her tears are still falling continuesly but a smile has appeared on her face..."would you still accept this idiot because she really missed her Tsubasa..."

"I do! Oh my god I do!..."she kissed me on every part of my face while hugging me... I only giggle at her action..."I love you!... I love you so much!"

"I love you too Tsubasa..."I brought her lips on mine and we shared a tender kiss... I smile at her..."you know Tsubasa I really do lov-..."I was about to declared my love for her once again when Tsubasa fall on my arms because of too much drunkness well can't help it... I brought her inside my car to make sure that I will never loose her again... looking at her beautiful face erases all the bitter past we had...

I will not let you go again Tsubasa... you are mine and only mine...

* * *

" Honoka are you an idiot?!..." a loud voice yell at me well I can't blame her after the trouble I had cause..."I should know better!... I thought you had matured already!..."yeah I thought so too but being stupid and reckless is in my nature the good thing is I am proud for being like that...

"Umi chan~ its over already please forgive Honoka chan..."hearing Kotori's pleading made the blue head calm...

"if this accident happen again I swear I will definitely let you rotten in jail..."I gulp in tension I knew that Umi chan is telling the truth..."are we clear..."

"yes.."well I still do have Nico chan to depend me... anyways the reason behind Umi's rage is because I mess up big time remember the night Tsubasa and I reunite she passed out because of too much alcohol and I had to carry her inside my car well someone saw us the bad part is that someone thought that I was abducting Tsubasa calling the police that leads me being arrested for kidnapping..."I promise it won't happen again Umi chan~"

"Good..."Umi nod in agreement..."don't let it happen again are we clear Honoka..."

"Okay~…"

"Honoka honey~…" ah... there's goes my love the cause of my problems but who care because right now she is with me again..."oh... good day Minami san and to you too Sonoda san" Umi chan gave Tsubasa chan a stern look but she only reciprocate it with a cool grin

"Kira..." Umi chan greeted Tsubasa with a nod, she didn't said anything about the kidnapping incident but I can still see the hostility there...

"Ah... I think Umi chan and I should leave already..."way to go Kotori chan always saving me from Umi's wrath... after the two of them leave the atmosphere between Tsubasa and I suddenly become serious making me nervous...

"Honoka..."Tsubasa grab both of my hands and looked at me straight in the eyes..."I have something to tell you..."I gulf because of too much tension

"r-really?... I think we should eat first you see Im really hungry... hahaha"I tried to lighten the mood but Tsubasa still hold me on my place firmly

"I am planning to leave the entertainment industry..."my eyes widen in her words and she only gave me a smile I think she can read the question 'why?' on my face..."I wanted to have a normal life..."she pause with the most sincere look on her face..."with you Honoka..."

"Are you sure?..."concern must be evident on my voice, I am happy with her decision but I don't want her to regret it in the end after all I already made a vow to understand the life she had chosen in order for us to stay together..."you don't have to do this for my sake..."

"you know that worried look in your face doesn't suit you" of course Im worried what if she realized that she had chose the wrong path... it will make me really guilty..."it fine... its my own decision anyway I already plan it before we reconcile so you don't have to worry because you're not holding me back"I immediately engulf Tsubasa chan into a tight embrace finally I could have her for myself...

"Thank you... Tsubasa chan..."I said while still hugging her

"No... thank you" we stayed in our position for several minutes before she actually let me go "Honoka honey you know I just proposed to you right?"

"Eh!.. but that was so lame!." I pout at her this is not what I expected from her proposal even Umi who hate and closes her eyes everytime we watch romantic movies manage to pull out a heart moving proposal, why can't she do that?..."I demand we do it again!"

"Of course everything for my girl..."Tsubasa kiss me on my lips and look at me tenderly...

"Honoka... Im back~"

"Welcome back Tsubasa chan..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this fic! hope you enjoy this as usual your opinions and suggestions are always welcome... also I am trying to update my other fics so that's it!...**


End file.
